Dragon Soul & Dragon Born
by acrisafu
Summary: Hiccup was born with the soul of a dragon but the body of a man, something that has never been seen before. What if Cloudjumper, recognizing what Hiccup really was, took him during a raid in order to protect him? Follow Hiccup as he faces enemies he has never faced before and comes to terms with who and what he really is.
1. The Raid

**Dragon's Soul & Dragon Born (Chapter One): The Raid**

 _-Hey Guys! So, here is my new fic for How to Train Your Dragon! For those of you who read my "Possession of Jack Frost" fic, do not fret. I am still writing that one right on schedule!_

 _-Summary: Hiccup was born with the soul of a dragon but the body of a man, something that has never been seen before. What if Cloudjumper, recognizing what Hiccup really was, took him during a raid in order to protect him? Follow Hiccup as he faces enemies he has never faced before and comes to terms with who and what he really is._

 _-As of right now, there are NO PAIRINGS other than those that have already pre-existed (i.e Stoick and Valka)_

 _-Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters (except those made up by me in the story)_

* * *

Stoick "The Vast" Haddock looked out at his people who were all beginning to surround him in the Mead Hall. Winter was approaching and being the Chief of the Hairy Hooligans, he had to lead his people to prepare for the harsh winter that was approaching. He was a very large Viking –although most Vikings were. He was six foot nine and towered among his people with pride. He had short red hair that was tied into a ponytail on the back of his head and a large red beard that was tied in braids along the edges. He wore a green tunic with armor around the waist that hung past his knees and a long fur cape. He is never seen without his large horned helmet, made by his wife Valka.

Valka Haddock was standing next to the entrance to the hall as she began to help people settle in. She was loved among her people, begin known as the only women who could tame the mighty Stoick. Forever the peace keeper, she is a very generous women, caring for all kinds of humans and creatures alike. Valka was tall for being a women Viking, standing tall at six feet, three inches. She had long red hair that was tied into three different braids. She wore a long brown fur coat that went down past her waist and brown pants that were covered with think brown boots.

Valka joined her husband up on the main foyer and turned to face the people of Berk. Everyone was staring up at them, waiting for instructions on what to do.

Berk was one of the larger islands that was in the Archipelago, it rained most of the year and when it wasn't raining, it was snowing. Their defenses were strong, proven true by holding their own against many tribes –who some were now allies- have tried to take over their land. Though Berk has been there for generations to come, every building is new and sturdy. Berk had a bit of a pest problem. While some islands had rats or mosquitos, they have dragons.

Stoick cleared his throat and everyone looked over to him, "People of Berk. As you know, winter is approaching. For the last seven generations, our people have had to struggle to survive because of the dragons that invade our home during this time."

He was interrupted by shouts from some angry villagers,

"What are we supposed to do?"

"It'd be suicide to try to find the nest during this time!"

"We can't keep living like this!"

Valka looked up at her people and sighed, they always became worried and panicked during this time and every year she would have to calm them down.

She spoke out, silencing the rest of the villagers, "Silence! I know you all are worried and panicked about what to do with food storage and places of rest. We will turn the mead hall into a sanctuary for all those who are unable to feed themselves and their families and offer up cover during the harsh winter that is approaching. In regards to the dragon problem, I know that my husband will offer up a solution that is best for everyone."

As the people started talking among themselves, Stoick looked over at his wife and smiled, "You always know the right thing to say." He stepped over to her and cupped her cheek, staring down at her like she was his whole world.

She chuckled and looked up to meet his gaze, "That's because you never know what to say, dear." She laughed at his bewildered look.

He smiled once more, "That's not-" He quickly jerked his head forward after a shout from one of the villagers that was on patrol.

"DRAGON'S!" He shouts, running into the mead hall straight for Stoick and Valka. He stops and looks up at them with a frightened look and panicking from all the running. After he gains his breath, he shouts once again. "Dragons are attacking!"

Stoick quickly drew away from Valka and started calling out for all the Vikings to prepare for battle. All children were to stay in the mead hall. The older ones looking after the younger. In times like these, everyone had to be ready to defend themselves, even the children. Most of the older Vikings ran towards the blacksmith's shack, which was run by Gobber the Belch.

Gobber was a strange man, he was five foot nine and had a hammer as an arm and a wooden blank as a leg. Both being taken from him by dragons during a multiple raids when he was younger. He was one of Stoicks closest friends and defended him from any attack Stoick often admired him for the fact that he would always offer him advice, something not many people were willing to do. He was a bald man with a long dirty blond beard that was braided into two different strands. He was also a very beefy man, wearing a dirty yellow shirt and brown slacks.

Every Viking was reaching for swords, hammers, axes, bolas, and anything they could get their hands on in order to defend against the dragons. Killing a dragon was the ultimate honor on Berk, every Viking was stabbing at the chance to take down a dragon, not only to protect their home but to be given a prestigious honor and awarded.

Stoick looked back at his wife and noticed the look of panic on her face, almost as if she was debating with herself. She looks up at Stoick, "S-Stoick. Hiccup! He's at home all alone. I know that it is the safest place for him to be and that I should go out and help fight but-"

Stoick held up a hand to silence her. "Valka, go to our son. Protect him, protect you both. I don't want to lose the only two things that mean the most to me."

Valka gave a small smile as she turned and ran out of the Mead Hall. She was met with fires scorching on top of rooftops and even some of the buildings already burnt to the ground. There lookout posts were being invaded by dragons and there farms and stables being overrun. Hardly any of the herd was left and a lot of the crops were destroyed. She looked at the dragons and Vikings attacking one another. For some reason, the dragons almost seemed desperate in their attack on the humans. But why?

She looked over just as a Viking woman, Bodil, ran towards a Deadly Nadder. She ran in front of her and stretched her arms out. "STOP! All this fighting isn't necessary. There has to be a way that we can get them to understand!" Bodil stopped her attack and frowned at Valka. Most of the village didn't understand why Valka was always trying to play peace keeper with the dragons. The Viking woman scoffed and walked away, already charging at another dragon.

Valka turned around and saw that the nadder was staring right at her. The nadder is one of the most beautiful of the dragons. This particular dragon was purple with red and yellow splotches across its wings and a stripped pattern down the tail. It had a healthy, fully grown body with spikes sticking out of its tail and head. It cocked its head at her and brought out its tail ready to strike. Valka brought her hands forward in a submissive state and the dragon hesitated from just a moment before flying off and perching on one of the burning houses.

Valka hesitated for only a moment but continued on towards her home. Hiccup was more important, she had to make sure that he was safe.

When she arrived at her home she was met by a frightening sight, a giant dragon was perched on her home and crawling into the house through a giant hole in the roof. She didn't recognize this dragon, staring at its large double wings and brown complexion. Her fascination and analyzation was taken over by her panic and ran into the house screaming Hiccup's name. She couldn't lose her only son. She wouldn't.

When she reached the top steps looking into her son's room, she froze. Hiccup was in his cradle and giggling as the dragon was staring down at him. The large dragon reached out a claw towards Hiccup causing her to take a step forward.

The dragon looked over at her and she froze once again this time staring down at Hiccup. He reach out his hand and clasped the dragons' claw. The dragon looked down at him and made a soft cooing noise.

Valka couldn't believe her eyes, everything she thought about dragons was showing true. This dragon was treating her son as an equal and Hiccup was doing the same, not showing an ounce of fright at the giant creature looming over him.

Just as she took a step towards him, an axe was thrown between her and the dragon.

The dragon looked up in fright and took a step back, causing him to slash at hiccup across the chin with his claw. Hiccup looked up at the dragon and began crying. Surprisingly, the dragon started panicking, looking over at Stoick and growling as it tried to reach Hiccup.

Stoick charged at the dragon, "Stay away from my son you beast!" The dragon looked up once again and flared his wings while thrusting down, causing a great gush of wind to knock Stoick down on his back. The dragon looked up and Valka and whimpered just as he reached forward and drew Hiccup into his claws.

"HICCUP! NOOOO!" Valka screamed and ran forward but it was too late. The dragon already took to the skies and with him carried away her only child. She fell onto her knees and cried. Stoick came up to her and fell down onto his knees, wrapping her into his embrace as she cried against his chest.

He looked up to the sky and could barely make out the silhouette of the dragon that carried away his son, his heir, his happiness, his pride. He made a vow, he would kill every dragon that got in his way until he found the dragon that took his son, and then he would kill him too. He would avenge his son.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So guys, what do you think? Sorry this is so short but this is just a prelude to the story! Next chapter we will begin with Cloudjumper and the other dragons' point of view._

 _This is going to be like my other fan fic and have a new chapter out once a month. Once school gets out then I will definitely have more time to update it more often. Until then, once a month is as good as I can do. I may do more, we will see._

 _Please feel free to Review, Follow, and Favorite the story!_

 _See you next time!_


	2. He Who is to Grow Up as a Dragon

**Dragon's Soul & Dragon Born (Chapter Two): He Who is to Grow Up as a Dragon**

 _-Disclaimer: I do not own any of the How to Train Your Dragon Characters. Only ones I own are the ones that are made up in the story._

* * *

Cloudjumper was flying with his fellow flock mates over a sea of ice. They were on a mission from the king to find dragons and offer them a home in their sanctuary when they come across the island where a war between dragons and Vikings were occurring.

He was very confused on that fact; dragons do not usually attack Viking villages for no reason. Especially one so heavily guarded. There were plenty of other places to find food; something was going on in that village that was not right. Something felt…off.

That thought left Cloudjumper's mind as the bundle in his claws started giggling.

Cloudjumper looked down and noticed the baby was waving his arms around and laughing. Cloudjumper smiled to himself as best a dragon could. He could not believe what he first saw in that village. This hatchling was a dragon. He did not know how or why but he knew that this hatchling could not stay in a village of dragon hunters, he would not survive.

The other dragons in his flock did not understand why he took the hatchling. He may be a dragon on the inside, but he was in a Viking body. They believed that Cloudjumper should have left him to die. He could not do that, there was something special about this hatchling and if anyone knew what it was, it would be the King.

Cloudjumper looked ahead and noticed the icy tundra that they called home. Created by the almighty Bewilderbeast as a sanctuary for all dragons to live in peace.

He jumped and swerved, glided and jumped over countless glaciers, only maneuverable by dragons. All the while, the hatchlings laughter only continued to grow.

He made it to the chamber of the king, he laid the hatchling on the ground as his feet and bowed to the king.

" **Your highness. I have discovered something truly amazing. I sense a dragon from this hatchling but he appears to be a mere Viking."**

The Bewilderbeast did nothing but stare at the hatchling for what seemed like a very long time. The hatchling did nothing but stare back, the lair was oddly silent as the two studied each other. Finally, the King blew frost on the hatchling and it giggled, he then spoke up, **"Cloudjumper, you have found a Dragformix."**

Cloudjumper blinked and looked between the hatchling and his King, " **I am sorry but I have found a what?"**

" **A Dragformix. They were an ancient race of dragons that are born in the body of man. They were supposed to be the mediators between Dragons and Humans. They have been in hiding for over three centuries. However, a little over twenty years ago their existence was discovered and their entire race was wiped out by a maniac."**

Cloudjumper was staring at his king in awe, he had no idea race like this existed. However, if they were wiped out, how is this hatchling here today?

" **I know what you are thinking Cloudjumper, I do not know how this hatchling is here but one thing is for sure, he must be raised here with us dragons. No humans can know of his existence, at least not until he is ready to make that choice for himself. Be warned however, Dragformix have the ability to take on the characteristics of the dragon that their soul is most accustomed too. You must find which dragon that is. "**

" **Of course you highness, who should be the one to raise him?"**

The king laughed before answering, **"Why, you will Cloudjumper."**

" **What?! But I know nothing of raising a hatchling!"**

" **Nonsense, you are the one who found him, you will do just fine. Oh and Cloudjumper?"**

Cloudjumper pouted, **"Yes, my king?"**

" **I would like you to raise a baby night fury as well. His parents did not make it and I am afraid that he is the last of his kind. What better brother for the young Dragformix."**

Cloudjumper just stared at the king as if he had gone crazy, not only would he have to race the hatchlings Dragformix but a night fury as well? His life just got a whole lot louder.

" **Of Course, your majesty."** He sighed, well; he always did want to have a family.

Cloudjumper picked up the hatchling in his teeth and carried him to his nest before going to find the nursery –a place that no dragon wanted to see their young end up. It was a place for all hatchlings without a family. A zippleback by the names of Mirroth and Scarlet ran the place. They were a bright red with scales that shined like crystals when in the sun.

" **Hello Mirroth and Scarlet, I am here to take the hatchling Night Fury."** The zippleback looked up at him and smirked. Everyone was already aware that Cloudjumper was about to be a father of two.

" **Ah yes, of course,"** They spoke together. **"The king told us you would be raising him as well as a Dragformix. Truly an amazing and fascinating species."**

Cloudjumper ignored them and went to the hatchling; he stared down at the tiny creature. His scales were as black as night and his eyes were the color of emerald, very similar to the baby Dragformix as well. Cloudjumper cooed at him as he picked him up and brought him to the nest.

The minute he set the night fury down beside the Dragformix, the night fury curled up around him. The Dragformix giggled as his eyes began to glow, once the glowing stopped, black scales appeared on his arms and lower neck.

Cloudjumper looked on in awe; it appears that the Dragformix took on the appearance of a night fury. He nuzzled both of them with his snout and sighed, already he has fallen in love with these boys.

The only problem was; what was he going to name them?

The hatchling Dragformix was already given a name back in the Viking village if he could only remember what the human female called him. Hicud? No, that does not sound right. Hicumb? That is not quite right either. Hiccup? That sounded right, **"Hiccup."** The baby squealed and reached up towards Cloudjumper.

Well, that settled that. The only problem was what he was going to call the night fury. The night fury cooed and jumped up. His hind was in the air and he was staring at Cloudjumper with a toothless grin on his face. Wait, toothless. **"How about Toothless?"** The night fury looked at him before pouncing on him and licking him. He got this whole sire thing down, **"Hiccup and Toothless, I promise that I will protect you boys with my life."** He licked them both before settling down side them. They both nuzzled into him and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _First off, I am so sorry that this is even shorter than the last one. I am trying to get over a major writer's block. I know what I want to do with this but I am having trouble actually writing it down._

 _The next chapter will be going through Hiccup's childhood into the age that he is in the first movie (15 years), so it should hopefully be a lot longer._

 _This is not the best that I have written in any of my fics but I tried my best to chug through it._

 _I am probably going to go back in update this as well. Perhaps add more but for now, enjoy._

 _In addition, I will be writing a one-shot called "If I Can't Have the Father." It will be a rise of the guardian/guardian of childhood series. Please feel free to check it out. Should be up today!_

 _Please review, favorite, or follow!_


	3. Through the Years

**Dragon Soul & Dragon Born (Chapter Three): Through the Years**

 _-Disclaimer: I do not own any of the How to Train Your Dragon characters! Only one I own are the OC's made up by me in this story._

 _Enjoy the return! Sorry if it's bad, haven't written anything in a long while._

* * *

 _ **2 Years Old…**_

Cloudjumper was panicking. Yes, panicking.

Toothless and Hiccup were now two years old. With that age comes walking and more scarily, flying. Walking was the easy part, he was able to teach that boys how to walk in just a few short months. Both boys are now able to walk like proper dragons on all four feet. When they started taking their first steps, Cloudjumper was filled with pride knowing that his boys were taking their first steps.

They easily caught on.

Hiccup was a little harder to teach though, not only would he have to learn how to walk like a dragon but he would need to eventually be taught how to walk like a human.

Flying was a different story.

" **Hiccup, Toothless, watch what I do,"** Cloudjumper said. Cloudjumper flurried out his wings and let the wind sweep him gently off the hill. He began to move and turn his wings to show the boys what direction he wanted to fly. For now, he just wanted them to learn how to glide in the direction the wind was taking them. He gently glided back down to the boys and tucked his wings in. **"Now you two try!"**

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other excitedly as Hiccup transformed into his Nightfury form. They looked ahead and flared out their wings. Hiccup took off before Toothless but Toothless quickly caught up. As Hiccup was trying to mimic his dad, he wings got caught together and he began to fall towards the ground at an alarming rate. Toothless noticed and began to roar and panic. He tried to follow him but he was still new and wasn't able to figure out how to not just glide.

Cloudjumper, who was closing following the boys in case something bad happened, easily caught up to Hiccup and grabbed him by the neck and laid him down on the ground. Hiccup was panting and curled in on himself. **"Hiccup. Shhh, it's okay son. It happens to everyone on their first try."** Cloudjumper cooed at Hiccup and wrapped his wings around Hiccup, trying his best to comfort his son. Suddenly, Hiccup jumped into the air and began cheering, **"Woo Hoo! That was awesome. Can I do it again?"** Cloudjumper and Toothless looked at Hiccup and started laughing. Cloudjumper reached out with his wings and ruffled Hiccups hair, **"How about we try not falling?"** he said still laughing.

These boys are truly going to be the death of him.

* * *

 _ **6 Years Old…**_

" **Dad please! Me and Hiccup want to go with you!"** Toothless begged their father. Cloudjumper was about to head out on a scouting mission of the surrounding islands. Usually, he leaves the boys at the sanctuary with the King without telling the boys what he was doing. Somehow, no doubt by the boys bugging a fellow dragon to death, discovered what it was that he does while he is gone.

" **Yeah, we've never even seen the outside of the sanctuary!"** Hiccup looked up at his dad, while trying to calmly control his excitement! His dad never let him leave the sanctuary due to his situation. Hiccup only really understood a little of what of what he was. He only knew that he was the last remaining human who was able to transform some parts of himself into the dragon that his soul most connects with, he couldn't be happier that it was the same species as his brother.

Cloudjumper was at a loss of what to do. He knew how much his boys wanted to leave the sanctuary but he was scared that they ran into a human. What if someone tried to capture them? Or worse, what if someone was to find out about Hiccup? **"I will let you guys go,"** Cloudjumper stated as the boys screamed with joy, **"but only on a few conditions."** Hiccup and Toothless looked at their dad with seriousness. **"Hiccup, you must not transform, I do not want the humans to discover what you are. That being said, you will ride on Toothless whenever you guys leave this sanctuary and you will only transform if necessary. You will also try to hide your dragon eyes and the scales on your arms and neck if you are seen, considering those never change."** Cloudjumper began to explain the rules to the boys, that they would have to stay with him at all times and if they were to even spot one human, they were to flee and return straight to the sanctuary, **"Oh and Toothless?"** Toothless looked up at Cloudjumper, **"Yeah dad?"** Cloudjumper paused before continuing, **"No matter what, keep your brother safe."** Toothless smiled at his dad, **"I will always protect Hiccup."** Once Toothless turned away he frowned.

Cloudjumper stared at Hiccup at he climbed on top of Toothless and hoped that everything would be okay.

* * *

 _ **7 Years Old…**_

Hiccup and Toothless were out flying around on their own. After a year, their dad finally allowed them to venture out on their own with the condition that they be home by sundown.

As they were flying, they saw some smoke coming from an island below them. **"Hey bud, let's go check that out. Maybe there's a dragon in trouble?"** Hiccup suggested. Toothless grunted but started heading towards the island. Their dad also told them that they weren't allowed to land on any islands but he knew that there would be no changing Hiccups mind.

Toothless landed behind a bush and Hiccup slid off of Toothless, crouching as low as possible to the ground while looking ahead. There was a campfire that was no longer lit but there were some weird things scattered on the ground. Hiccup starts heading towards one of the items closest to him and picks it up, much to the complaint of Toothless.

" **You are making it very hard to protect you Hiccup."** Toothless stated as he rolled his eyes.

Hiccup laughed, **"Oh I know you enjoy this just as much as I do. Get out here."**

Toothless hobbled out and sniffed the item that Hiccup picked up, **"That smells extremely weird."**

" **I know. It's weird."** Hiccup begins to put on the weird piece of cloth. He sticks his arms through the sleeves and pulls a hat like thing over his head, **"Hey! This is perfect for hiding my scales and eyes. Now we don't have to be so secretive."** Toothless sniffs Hiccup and backs up, **"Now you smell weird."** Hiccup and Toothless begin laughing before they heard a roar behind them and turned around.

On the other side of the campsite, there was a dragon locked inside a weird metallic cube. Hiccup gasped and ran towards the cage, **"Hey! Are you okay? How did you get in there?"**

The rumblehorn looked up at Hiccup and roared, **"A human! How are you speaking the dragons tongue?"** The rumblehorn sucked in a breath, getting ready to fire a blast at hiccup. Hiccup threw down the hood of his cloak and quickly transformed.

" **Wait! I am a dragon as well. My name is Hiccup, I'm half dragon! Please, I can get you out of here if you let me help you?"** Hiccup frantically threw up his hands in defense hoping the dragon will settle down.

" **A half dragon…"** the rumblehorn settled down and started at Hiccup in awe. **"How is this possible?"**

" **I am not really sure myself, my dad hasn't really told me anything. What's your name?"** Hiccup asked the rumblehorn.

" **My name is Birroth."** The rumblehorn stated.

" **Okay Birroth, me and my brother Toothless are going to get you out. Stand back!"** Hiccup gestured Toothless over. **"Toothless, can you blast the cage?"** Toothless nodded and blasted at the cage, after the smoke cleared, Hiccup ran over to the door and pulled it open allowing Birroth to leave the weird cube.

" **Thank you so much!"** Birroth roared with joy, he was finally free, **"I have been trapped in that cage for weeks."**

" **A cage?"** Hiccup asked.

" **Yes, a cage is something that the humans make in order to trap dragon."** Birroth explained to the brothers. Hiccup gasped and Toothless hissed at the cage.

" **Why would the humans do that?"** Hiccup asked silently while staring at the cage.

" **You guys don't know much about humans do you?"** Hiccup both shook their heads. Birroth sighed and began to explain, **"A lot of humans are terrible creatures, if they are not trying to kill us then they will try to trap us and use us as slaves. That is what they were planning on doing with me."**

Hiccup suddenly got really angry and his eyes turned to slits, **"That's terrible! How could the humans do such a thing?"**

" **To the humans, we are nothing more than animals for them to do with what they please."** Birroth stated. He looked over at the two brothers both of which were randomly yelling at the cage, **"You two are strange but thank you for freeing me from that cage. Stay safe and I hope that we one day meet again."** At that, Birroth took off.

Hiccup walked back over to Toothless and began to climb back on top of him, **"We have to do something about this. I can't just stand by and let helpless dragons be captured like this."**

Toothless looked up at his brother and nodded his head, **"I agree, but how are we going to convince father to let us do this?"**

Hiccup sighed, knowing that they would never be able to tell their dad of their secret mission, **"We don't tell him. He would never let us go through with it. Every time we are out searching islands, we will rescue whatever dragon is in trouble. You with me bud?"** Hiccup looked down at his brother.

Toothless looked forward, **"Always."**

The flight home was a silent one.

* * *

 _ **10 Years old…**_

Hiccup and Toothless were currently standing in front of the king, heads down, as they were being scolded by their dad. Cloudjumper had figured out that for three years, his boys had been flying from one island to the other rescuing trapped dragons from humans. Once Hiccup came home with an arrow wound on his arm, their secret was out.

" **How could you be so reckless! Hiccup, what if someone saw you? Toothless, what if someone captured you?"** Cloudjumper continued to scream at the boys while the king looked on in thought.

" **But dad! No one ever sees me, I always make sure to wear the cloak. Besides, I've learned so much from the humans. I've learned what clothe are and the different items used by humans. I've even learned the types of weapons used by humans and how to avoid them!"** Hiccup defended himself.

" **Yeah, plus I am always looking out for him. I'm strong and can fly really fast, I won't get caught."** Toothless added in.

" **It doesn't matter how fast you are, the humans have weapons for this kind of thing, how do you think they keep capturing those dragons you two keep rescuing?"** Cloudjumper continued to yell at them. He really was proud of his boys for rescuing all those dragons, but that doesn't mean they should be risking their lives doing it. Especially considering they never told him what they were up to.

The king rose from the water and blew frost over at the boys and Cloudjumper, instantly silencing him as they looked over at their king, **"Now Cloudjumper. This might actually be a good idea."**

Cloudjumper looked at the king like he had grown a second head while the boys jumped up with joy at their king's declaration. **"If Hiccup is to one day become the mediator between Humans and Dragons, he must venture out and help these dragons."**

Hiccup's attention was suddenly on the King, about a year ago, his dad finally told him everything he knew about what Hiccup really was. He explained to Hiccup that he was a species known as a Dragformix, meaning he could do everything a dragon could but with the body of a human. His destiny was to somehow become the person who connects the dragons and the humans so they can one day work together as one. At this point, Hiccup wasn't really sure if that was at all possible.

He hated the humans just as much as the humans apparently hated them.

His dad also told him about that night that he took him from the humans.

Hiccup often wondering what it would be like to meet his human parents but he had no desire to find them, his home was with Cloudjumper and Toothless and his people were the dragons.

" **But why must this be the way he does it? There is so much that could go wrong!"** Cloudjumper argued with the king.

The King looked on at Cloudjumper before staring at Hiccup, Hiccup looked back up at the King and after a few minutes nodded and allowed the King to explain, **"This is Hiccup's way of helping, at least for now. He is still very young and does not know what his destiny truly is yet. Until he finds it, he wants to help the dragons in any way he can."**

Cloudjumper looked over at Hiccup, **"Is this really what you want to do?"**

Hiccup nodded.

Cloudjumper sighed, **"Toothless, what do you want?"** Cloudjumper looked over at his other son, who was surprisingly quit through all this.

" **Hiccup may be a dragon, but his body is human. I will not allow any harm to come to Hiccup. I want to help Hiccup no matter what he chooses to do. If he wants to free the dragons, then I will be there to support him."** Toothless looked over at his dad with determination.

Cloudjumper looked between the two boys before finally speaking up, **"Okay. Then I guess I have no choice but to allow it."** Hiccup and Toothless charged at their dad and tackled him, nudging themselves underneath his wings.

" **Thank you, thank you, Thank you."** The said in unison.

The king smiled on knowing that this was only the beginning. Cloudjumper looked up at the king with worry but respected the Kings decision to allow Hiccup and Toothless to continue rescuing the dragons.

Hiccup and Toothless got off their dad and headed for the cave's opening, Hiccup hoping on top of Toothless as they both looked over at their dad, **"Don't worry, we will be okay, we promise."** Toothless took off into the air and heading east to continue exploring more islands.

* * *

Cloudjumper saw them take off and turned towards the king, **"Was this really okay?"** Cloudjumper asked.

The king smiled down at Cloudjumper, trying to calm the nervous father, **"Do not worry Cloudjumper, you have raised them well. They will be okay, besides, it was only a matter of time."**

Cloudjumper continued to look at the king before turning back to the cave entrance, knowing that the king was right but unable to calm his nerves that something didn't feel right.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless had been flying for an hour before finally spotting an island. They nodded to each other and decided to lad on the far side of the island where it was mostly covered by trees.

They began to walk around the island but didn't spot a single creature, there were no dragons or humans in sight. **"Well Toothless, there doesn't appear to be any life on this island."** Hiccup told his brother as the continue to venture into the forest.

" **Come on Hiccup, let's head to the next…"** Toothless stated until he caught the scent of an unknown human, Hiccup must have smelt it as well because his body went into the defense.

Hiccup ran towards Toothless, **"Hide! Hurry!"** Toothless nodded and hid behind some bushes while Hiccup ran to catch up to him.

The human yelled something out causing Hiccup to freeze upon hearing the voice behind him.

Out of fear of being caught, Hiccup froze on the op but didn't turn around. He could not understand the language of humans, he had no idea what it was he was going to do. He looked over at the bush that Toothless was hiding at and noticed that Toothless was about to pounce on the human.

Hiccup shook his head, not wanting the human to discover Toothless.

In his distraction of what to do, he didn't notice the human approach him before it laid its hand on his shoulder and spun him around. Thankfully his eyes were shielded by the cloak but he was still able to look at the human. It appeared to be a female, with golden hair tied in a braid to the side. Based on her attire, Hiccup suspected she was a Viking. He learned over the years the Viking and Dragon Hunters wore a different style of clothing.

The human continued to speak to him but he was unable to understand what she was saying. He wasn't sure of what to do, sure he could easily fight her off but he promised his dad that he wouldn't show his true form and him and toothless weren't in the air fighting off the humans like normal. He turned around and quickly ran towards Toothless. Before he could reach him, the human grabbed at his cloak and tore off the hood.

He spun around to look at her and she gasped in shock.

Toothless continued to look on until the human reached for his brother. He would never allow a human to take him away from him. Toothless sprung out from the bushes and jumped in between his brother and the female human and roared.

She looked over at Toothless with fear before she started to reach for her weapon.

"NO!" Hiccup shouted in a language that he didn't recognize.

Thankfully that distracted the human enough for Hiccup to jump on Toothless back and they sprung into the air, headed towards the dragon sanctuary.

" **Hiccup? What was that?"** Toothless asked, still trying to settle down. He was happy to have Hiccup by his side again. They had a strange connection, they were almost never apart and could always sense when each other were in danger.

Toothless had never been more scared when that human pulled down Hiccup's hood.

" **I…I don't know. I think…"** Hiccup whispered, still terrified from his encounter with the human. **"I think I spoke the language the humans speak."**

" **I didn't know that you could speak their language?"** Toothless questioned.

" **Neither did I bud, I didn't think I could…"** Hiccup stated, staying silent for the rest of the flight.

* * *

The female stared at the retreating dragon with fascination but also with regret. As she continued to stare at the place where the dragon was, her friends ran up to her.

"What happened?" A rather large boy asked.

"Yeah, we heard yelling?" Asked another boy, this one smaller in size but with large muscles.

"There was a Nightfury." Astrid stated, should she tell them about the boy? She doesn't even believe it herself. There's no way she saw what she saw.

"A Nightfury! No one's ever seen one up close before, are you sure it was a Nightfury?" One of the boys asked. They had a hard time believing that she survived a Nightfury appearance.

Astrid just continued to stare at the sky where the dragon was long gone.

It wasn't the dragon that bothered her, it was the boy.

"That's not what bothers me." She stated. They looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wait, so there was a Nightfury in front of you and that's not what worries you?" A female voice cut in.

The girl looked over at her friends, "There was a boy flying on the Nightfury." Her friends started at her in shock. Before they had a chance to call her crazy she spoke up, "You guys…he had dragon eyes and scales".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hey guys! Guess who's back!? Please don't hate me!_

 _I am so sorry it has been so long! I honestly lost inspiration to write this, I was planning to delete this. However, as I was getting ready to type up a deletion note, I got thinking and BOOM! Inspiration hit._

 _This may not be the greatest chapter in the world, it wasn't what I originally wanted to do but I like how it turned out. I will def. be continuing this from now on. I am not going to promise you once a month like I did before due to the fact that I am in my final year of college and am busy as hell. However, I promise, THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD._

 _Until next time! Hope you like, kudos, follow, and favorite!_


End file.
